


Deberíamos ir a cenar juntos. Y después besarnos.

by Mirellesky



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Greg's name is now Gricki, Irene is a good influence, M/M, Mrs. Hudson Ships It, Sherlock Texting, Sherlock doesn't remember Greg's name
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 19:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirellesky/pseuds/Mirellesky
Summary: Una mañana Irene Adler empieza a mandarle mensajes a Sherlock (mientras él se encuentra lanzando filetes contra las paredes) y uno de ellos sirve para que el menor de los Holmes tenga ganas de salir a cenar con John. Quizá también de besarle. Johnlock.





	Deberíamos ir a cenar juntos. Y después besarnos.

**Author's Note:**

> Nuevamente, una historia que publiqué hace mil en fanfiction y que ahora me paso a mi cuenta de ao3. A los nuevo lectores y a los antiguos que la hayan reconocido: gracias por pasaros y leerme :)

Fue a las diez de la mañana cuando el sonido de un gemido de mujer impregnó el aire de 221 Baker Street durante unos segundos. El sonido duró relativamente poco y el silencio volvió a llenar la planta del edificio hasta que uno nuevo lo interrumpió, esta vez el sonido de un golpe contra la pared y algo grasoso adhiriéndose a ella.

Sherlock, el gran Sherlock Holmes, el primer Detective Consultor del mundo y héroe aclamado por los periódicos, se encontraba doblado en el sofá, en pijama y con un tenedor en la mano. Era, sin duda, el culpable de la segunda ola de sonidos que habían impregnado el edificio. Pero necesitaba conocer, necesitaba saber cómo había podido la mucama de una familia adinerada de Cardiff lanzar por la ventana a la mujer del dueño con semejante precisión y fuerza. Por ello había creído adecuado comprar comida precocinada, en concreto seis piezas de carne en su salsa, y lanzarlas a lo largo de la habitación, usando como punto de apoyo el tenedor, para verificar las velocidades y distancias.

El gemido volvió a sonar y Sherlock dirigió su mirada a la mesita que tenía delante y sobre la que descansaba la bandeja de comida completamente vacía. Frunció el ceño al no encontrar allí el móvil y su mirada empezó a bailar por la habitación, buscando dónde diablos se encontraría el aparato. A su mente llegó entonces el recuerdo de metérselo en el bolsillo del pijama y suspiró pesadamente antes de meter la mano en él, sacarlo, y observar los dos mensajes nuevos que el aparato le decía que tenía.

_He vuelto a la ciudad_. **IA**

_Podríamos quedar_. **IA**

—¿Acaso tengo aspecto de alguien a quién le guste quedar? —preguntó en voz alta, dejando caer el teléfono a su lado y dirigiendo su mirada al trozo de carne que parecía haberse quedado adherido a la pared que se encontraba delante de él, justo entre la lámpara y el espejo. Escuchó entonces unos sonidos en la cocina y recordó que _oh, sí,_ hacía meses que convivía con alguien más en aquella casa. John H. Watson. El doctor del ejército. Sherlock se sintió bien entonces: no había hablado solo sino que lo había hecho con él. Se levantó para ir en busca del filete araña cuando de pronto escuchó un nuevo gemido. Resignado, se dio media vuelta y volvió a coger el teléfono.

_Cenar los dos juntos. Y después besarnos_. **IA**

—Cenar —murmuró y entonces una idea se formó en su cabeza—. Cenar está bien. ¡John! Podríamos ir a cenar. Los dos solos. Yo invito —alegó con un deje de excitación y dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. El caso de la mucama de Cardiff le estaba quitando demasiado tiempo y si tenía que aburrirse, mejor hacerlo en un restaurante con su mejor amigo (no es que Sherlock pensara que John era su mejor amigo, sino que él mismo se lo había dicho por lo que Sherlock tenía que corresponder, como buen caballero inglés, dándole el mismo trato preferencial) que solo en su casa lanzando filetes en salsa por la habitación.

Un trozo de carne que se había pegado al techo cayó entonces a los pies de Sherlock y el detective consultor abrió los ojos con sorpresa antes de desilusionarse por completo y emitir un gemido desganado.

—La mucama empujó a la víctima e hizo que cayera por la ventana, pero no al suelo sino sobre un vehículo en movimiento que la desplazó unos cuantos metros antes de dejarla caer. ¡Aburrido! —dedujo, dando un gran paso hacia adelante para esquivar el filete y dirigiéndose a la cocina. La respuesta al crimen había sido demasiado sencilla y aburrida y Sherlock sabía que no obtendría alabanzas contándoselo a la policía, por lo que simplemente lo dejó así, resuelto en su mente y alejado de lo que realmente era importante: la cena con John. Entró en la cocina y le dedicó una sonrisa a la persona que allí se encontraba antes de entretenerse mirando lo que estaba preparando: un poco de té—. John, esta noche vamos a ir a cenar los dos juntos. Hace mucho que no lo hacemos y debo reconocer que las salidas contigo son ligeramente satisfactorias. Es más, me gusta salir contigo. Y me gusta cómo eres. Inocente. Y además creo que también me gustaría abrazarte —Sherlock pareció meditarlo un poco antes de añadir— Sí, me gustaría abrazarte. Y tocarte. Algo extremadamente raro para alguien como yo pero lo sabes y me conoces. Así que iremos a cenar.

No podía decirle cuánto disfrutaba cuando el militar se sulfuraba cuando el camarero les confundía por una pareja homosexual, pero eso no quería decir que no pudiera continuar llevándole a restaurantes para que la diversión empezara de nuevo. Y era en parte por ello y en parte porque John realmente le importaba, por lo que había decidido abrirse y expresar sus sentimientos. Y John los aceptaría, por supuesto, era romanticón y se emocionaba por cosas como esas. Así que estaba todo solucionado.

No, no estaba solucionado en absoluto.

—Eso es precioso, Sherlock. Creo que deberías decírselo a John: verás como se pone muy contento —exclamó una voz de mujer. Sherlock borró la pequeña sonrisa que se había formado en su rostro y miró a la señora Hudson con el ceño fruncido, como si algo no encajara allí.

—Tú no eres John. Obvio. ¿Dónde está John? —Sus maneras nunca fueron las mejores pero por suerte la señora Hudson le conocía ya y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa de lástima.

—Salió esta mañana temprano. Incluso se despidió de ti diciendo que tardaría en volver.

—Pues no le estaba escuchando —respondió el detective consultor, contrariado y preguntándose por qué se encontraba dando explicaciones sobre por qué no había estado escuchando a otra persona cuando obviamente había estado haciendo cosas más interesantes.

—Oh, pero Sherlock, incluso le has respondido.

El menor de los Holmes tuvo suficiente con aquella afirmación. Asintió, se dio media vuelta y volvió al sofá a grandes zancadas, esquivando filetes y otros objetos punzantes que se encontraban en el suelo. Cogió el teléfono y tecleó rápidamente, con impaciencia. Él quería hablar con John así que John tenía que estar ahí. ¿En qué cabeza cabía que eso no fuera una lógica universal?

_Ven_. **SH**

La respuesta de John llegó pocos segundos después.

_Estoy ocupado_. **JW**

Sherlock soltó un suspiro y negó con la cabeza antes de responder de nuevo.

_Has respondido demasiado rápido. Estás claramente aburrido. Ven_. **SH**

La respuesta de John, de nuevo, no tardó en llegar.

_He respondido rápido porque el móvil me ha avisado del nuevo mensaje. Iré en cuanto acabe_. **JW**

Eso no estaba bien. Nada bien. John no se negaba a acudir a él cuando se lo pedía. Iba y ya está, que es lo que más le gustaba. ¿Por qué estaba siendo diferente? Tras repasar mentalmente las probabilidades, Sherlock llegó a la conclusión de que su compañero estaba con alguien más, alguien lo suficientemente de confianza como para responder a un mensaje de Sherlock de manera rápida pero lo suficientemente agradable como para no querer dejarle. El detective consultor deseó entonces poder recordar el nombre (en realidad se hubiera conformado con recordar el rostro) de la mujer con la que había estado saliendo John para poder enviarle un claro mensaje amenazante para que dejara de molestar. Pero no, no tenía ningún dato de ella.

La señora Hudson entró entonces en la sala llevando la bandeja de té en sus manos y se encontró con el brillante Sherlock Holmes con el ceño fruncido, los ojos perdidos en algún punto de la habitación, las manos juntas debajo de su barbilla y el cuerpo tenso. La mujer estuvo a punto de comentarle que si quería se ofrecía a llamar a John para hablar con él pero en ese momento su pie se encontró con el trozo de filete que había caído del techo.

—¡Sherlock Holmes! ¿¡Qué le has hecho a mí suelo!? —La señora Hudson alzó entonces la mirada y se encontró con la mancha de salsa en el techo. Consternada, dejó la bandeja sobre la mesita y alzó los brazos—. ¡Esto es increíble! Yo no pienso limpiarlo. Y si quedan marcas pienso cobrártelo con el alquiler. Con mi cadera yo no puedo subirme a una silla y limpiarlo… Se lo tendremos que pedir a John.

—¡Eso es! —Sherlock se levantó de pronto, observándola con una expresión radiante. Siendo sinceros, no había estado escuchando nada de lo que la mujer le había estado diciendo, pero esa última frase sí que había conseguido traspasar los muros de su consciencia y golpearle. Cogió el teléfono móvil y tecleó con rapidez mientras la propietaria del edificio negaba con la cabeza y se marchaba hacia su propia planta bajando las escaleras.

_Es urgente. Es la señora Hudson. Ven_. **SH**

Sherlock no se explicaba el motivo, pero todo el mundo se ponía muy nervioso con esas ocho letras. Urgencia. Los humanos a su alrededor se ponían en lo peor cuando lo decía. En una ocasión incluso había conseguido que Lestrade dejara a un asesino y a la víctima solos para socorrerle. En esa ocasión Sherlock únicamente había necesitado a alguien que le fuera a comprar un poco de té para la tarde, pero había funcionado suficientemente bien (teniendo en cuenta que Lestrade se había puesto a gritar como un desquiciado en cuanto había descubierto sus intenciones).

_¡No hagas nada! Espérame_. **JW**

Ahí estaba. John… _Su_ pequeño John… Tan predecible como todos los demás humanos. Sherlock dibujó una sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro y se estiró en el sofá, entreteniéndose en la contemplación de sus propios pies hasta que la puerta se abrió y entró por ella un sofocado Watson. Su respiración acelerada, claro signo de haberse angustiado y haber llegado corriendo, y su desesperación observando la habitación, encantaron a Sherlock.

—Has venido rápido, eso es que estabas cerca. ¿Verdad que no ha sido tan difícil venir?

—¿¡Qué ha pasado!? ¿¡Dónde está!? —exclamó, desesperado. Sherlock enarcó una ceja.

—¿Quién?

—¡La señora Hudson!

La boca de Sherlock dibujó entonces una "o" y rápidamente negó con la cabeza.

—Pues en su habitación supongo. ¿Un poco de té? —El detective consultor se levantó entonces y caminó hacia la bandeja que le había dejado la señora Hudson en la mesa sobre la que reposaban dos tazas vacías además de la tetera caliente y cubierta. Detrás de John apareció entonces Lestrade, sofocado también y haciendo esfuerzos por serenarse antes de poder hablar.

—¿Todo bien?

Sherlock frunció el ceño.

—¿Estabas con él? Podrías habérmelo dicho, le podría haber enviado un mensaje y nos hubiéramos ahorrado los últimos dos.

En ese momento fue en turno de John de enarcar una ceja.

—Te lo he dicho esta mañana. Antes de salir. ¿Y puedes por favor explicarme qué es lo que le ha pasado a la señora Hudson?

—John, qué poca memoria. Te lo conté cuando te la presenté… —John frunció el ceño y Sherlock… _Oh_ , Sherlock disfrutó enormemente. El doctor no había estado allí cuando le había necesitado, así que era lógico pensar que tenía derecho a hacerle aquello. Pero a riesgo de enfadar a su compañero y que no aceptara su cita por la noche decidió contarle la verdad tras unos momentos en silencio. Señaló el techo y se encogió de hombros—. Ha dicho que te pediría limpiar a ti el techo. Supongo que ha dado por supuesto que yo no tenía intención de dedicarme a algo tan insignificante cuando puedo estar haciendo otras cosas.

Por la cara que pusieron los dos recién llegados, Sherlock dedujo que no había sido lo que habían esperado. ¿Tenía él la culpa de que los demás se pusieran siempre en lo peor? No. Ninguna.

Con cuidado de no pisar nada inesperado, el menor de los Holmes caminó hacia John, lo cogió de los hombros para separarle del detective policía y le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda.

—Pero ya que estás aquí, podríamos hablar sobre la cena.

—John… —Interrumpió la voz de Lestrade. Sherlock le dedicó entonces una mirada, preguntándose claramente por qué continuaba allí y no se había marchado a hacer cosas más interesantes. No es que le desagradara el detective, de hecho lo consideraba una de sus personas más cercanas y suficientemente bueno como para ganarse una mínima parte de su respeto, pero en ese momento estorbaba. Y lo más importante, había apartado a John de él, un crimen imperdonable.

—Gracias por todo Gricki, ya puedes marcharte —anunció con una sonrisa el que se encontraba en pijama.

—Greg —respondieron los dos recién llegados, con hastío y un poco de cansancio.

—No es cierto —soltó Sherlock, mirando sorprendido a John. Después se giró hacia "Gricki" —. ¿Greg? ¿En serio? Me gusta más Gricki, tiene más personalidad —Y encogiéndose de hombros cerró la puerta, dejando al pobre "Gricki" solo en el pasillo. John intentó intervenir pero Sherlock ya le había arrastrado hacia el sofá y había hecho que se sentara en él.

Era el momento. Ahora Sherlock le pediría amablemente que fueran a cenar juntos y John aceptaría porque el bueno de John siempre aceptaba todo lo que él dijera. Sherlock recordaba perfectamente como se había divertido una tarde contándole que el grado de ebullición del hierro eran 2869°C cuando en realidad eran 2862°C. John le había creído encogiéndose de hombros y ni siquiera había hecho preguntas. ¿Cómo se podía ser tan ingenuo?

—¿Por qué hay un filete estampado contra la pared?

La voz del doctor interrumpió sus pensamientos y por inercia Sherlock se vio a sí mismo desviando su mirada hacia la pared.

—Porque una mucama no puede tener tanta fuerza, claramente —El rostro de John le transmitió lo mal que había sonado eso pero Sherlock no le dio importancia y continuó hablando, mirando aquellos ojos azules que le habían llamado la atención la primera vez que el hombre que se encontraba ante él había entrado al laboratorio de Barth's cojeando y sintiendo nostalgia—. Escúchame, no te distraigas. Vamos a ir a cenar hoy. Los dos juntos. Yo te voy a invitar y cuando acabe la velada nos vamos a besar.

—¿Qué?

—Dios mío John, no puedes estar tan espeso. Vamos a ir a cenar juntos esta noche.

—No, no. Esa parte la he entendido. Gracias —añadió irónicamente. John empezaba a sofocarse de nuevo y aquello influyó en que el humor de Sherlock mejorara considerablemente—. Estoy hablando de la segunda parte de la frase. Besarnos. ¿Por qué? —En otro momento John hubiera considerado oportuno recordarle a su compañero de piso que él _no era gay_ , pero pensó que primero debía intentar averiguar por qué Sherlock quería que se besaran y sacarle la idea de la cabeza si la respuesta era un experimento extraño con venenos o drogas.

—Ah. Es lo que decía La mujer —explicó simplemente. Sherlock buscó con la mirada su teléfono y lo encontró bajo el muslo de John por lo que colocó la mano en su pecho para empujarle hacia atrás y que se apartara un poco y extrajo el aparato con expresión seria. Rebuscó entre los mensajes y le enseñó a John el tercero que le había enviado Irene Adler. Pero tal y como había deducido anteriormente Sherlock, John se encontraba espeso. Mucho. Y de lo único que fue capaz fue de abrir la boca y entrecerrar los ojos.

—¿Qué?

—John, por favor. Ella quería un beso tras una cena —explicó, alargando las palabras como si se encontrara ante un niño. John entrecerró aún más los ojos.

—Sí, ella quería cenar contigo y besarte después, lo he entendido.

—¡Pues ya está!

—¡Pero yo no soy ella! —Entonces fue el turno de John para alargar las palabras y hacerle entender a Sherlock, como si se tratara de un niño pequeño, que el hecho de que esa mujer quisiera besarle y el hecho de que John fuera a cenar con él, no estaban relacionados. En absoluto. Y sólo le había molestado un poco descubrir que esa mujer peligrosa seguía mandándole mensajes a Sherlock con proposiciones indecentes.

—Claro que no eres ella, John. Por favor… —El ceño fruncido de Sherlock sorprendió al doctor.

John pidió paciencia a los cielos y continuó la discusión tras un suspiro.

—Entonces quieres que vayamos a cenar. Sin besos.

Sherlock se preguntó en qué punto de la conversación había logrado que John malinterpretara su pedido de semejante manera.

—No. Quiero que vayamos a cenar. Y nos besemos. Porque ella lo ha dicho y es una mujer inteligente y me parece un buen plan. Besarnos después de cenar. Si llego a saber que es tan difícil lograr metértelo en la cabeza se lo pido a otro.

—Ahora quieres besar a otro —John cada vez estaba más sorprendido y se preguntó qué debía tener el café que se había tomado con Lestrade. O mejor aún: qué era lo que había desayunado Sherlock aquella mañana. Sí, aquello tenía más sentido.

—¡No! ¡Mal! Quiero besarte a ti.

John dibujó una sonrisa incrédula, asintió con la cabeza y se levantó del sofá con intención de marcharse antes de que Sherlock pudiera soltar más burradas. Como que como Lestrade se había casado él también quería una boda o que como los filetes se enganchan a las paredes, Sherlock también quería empotrarle contra una… Vale, allí sus pensamientos habían volado solos y le habían puesto sumamente nervioso. Porque había pasado de situaciones ridículas como besos castos por orden de mujeres y bodas estúpidas por capricho, a sexo duro contra las paredes imitando a los filetes en salsa.

—John, eres el primero que me dice que no corte una conversación por la mitad y me vaya —le reprendió Sherlock al ver que el doctor se había levantado del sofá y no parecía tener intención de contestarle.

—Me he cansado de esta conversación.

—Yo me canso de hablar con Anderson siempre que le veo y tú insistes en que no le deje con la palabra en la boca —reprochó el moreno, recordando todas aquellas ocasiones en las que había querido salir huyendo y John le había cogido por el brazo y había hecho que se despidiera adecuadamente del forense—. ¿Estás enfadado?

—Sí. Lo estoy.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque… —John frunció el ceño. No estaba celoso, pero ninguna otra palabra reflejaba mejor lo que sentía—. Porque si quieres besarme es únicamente porque te lo ha dicho esa mujer —Vale, había quedado más infantil aun de lo que había imaginado. Se le había ido de las manos. Y fue a peor cuando escuchó a Sherlock levantándose del sofá y colocando una mano en su hombro.

—Vale, pues hagámoslo de otra manera.

Sherlock llevó su mano al mentón de John y lo giró hacia sí, consiguiendo que el médico le mirara a los ojos. El doctor Watson, quién poseía unos nervios de acero gracias a sus experiencias en la guerra, fue incapaz de reaccionar en cuanto los labios de Sherlock se colocaron sobre los suyos. En su mente resonaron las palabras " _no soy gay_ " pero poco a poco fueron borradas por el tacto de los labios ajenos sobre los suyos. Fue un contacto breve y casto: Sherlock no había besado intensamente a nadie en su vida (de hecho ni siquiera sabía cómo se hacía eso) y John había estado demasiado sorprendido como para poder responder. En cuanto el detective consultor se alejó, Watson le envió una clara interrogación con la mirada. El ceño de Sherlock se frunció.

—¿Qué? Ahora no me lo ha dicho esa mujer, así que está bien, ¿no?

—No, no está bien. Porque no sé por qué me has besado.

—¡John! ¡Te lo he dicho antes! Cuando se encontraba presente la señora Hudson. ¿Acaso no me estabas escuchando? —El doctor se llevó la mano a la frente, indeciso sobre si empezar a reír o echarse a llorar. Sherlock nunca cambiaba: siempre hablaba de más cuando él no se encontraba presente para escucharle. Lo peor era que el detective consultor creía que sí. Y John ya no sabía si aquello era producto de tener poca presencia o de agradar demasiado al detective.

—No estaba en casa. Había quedado con Greg.

—¿Lestrade?

—Lestrade —confirmó John con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Entonces quieres venir a cenar o no?

El doctor dejó escapar una pequeña risa y con ella la tensión del ambiente pareció romperse y su propio enfado evaporarse. El beso no le había molestado (de hecho, estaba esperando a recibir otro para poder enseñarle a Sherlock como se besaba porque realmente el primer intento había sido patéticamente malo). El tener la casa llena de filetes tampoco (lo haría cuando tuviera que limpiarlo él mismo horas después). Ni siquiera se había molestado por el mensaje urgente de teléfono (bueno, sí, le había molestado, pero únicamente por haber metido a la pobre señora Hudson en ello). Suspiró y asintió.

—Sólo si me repites lo que has dicho mientras no estaba.

—Sabes que no me gusta repetirme —le reprochó el moreno. John se encogió de hombros.

—Pues te quedas sin cena.

—¡Vale! ¡Escucha con atención!

Y John dibujó una pequeña sonrisa al escucharle porque a lo mejor sí era gay. Y a lo mejor tendría que enviarle a esa odiosa Irene Adler algún mensaje de agradecimiento.


End file.
